A Thousand Years
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: Kagamine Rin terserang Leukemia sejak tahun lalu. Ia mempunyai pengunjung yang selalu datang pada jam 2. Rin mencintainya, karena itu Rin akan menunggunya. Bahkan hingga seribu tahun. RinLen/First angst/R&R?


**Hellooo~ Rein disini! Gomen ya belom sempet update apa-apa orz ya, kalian bisa liat alasannya di bottom of the fic~**

**A Thousand Years © Rein Yuujiro**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine~**

**Warn: First attempt on angst ;;3;;**

**A (late) birthday fic for Sasya! Enjoy it!**

**Mind to review?**

* * *

**[Rin's P.o.V.]**

**Tokyo, 18 - 10 - 20xx, 12:10.**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mendapatkan diriku di sebuah ruangan yang tidak lagi asing bagiku. Ruangan serba putih, bau obat dan beberapa petugas berbaju putih yang berlalu lalang. Ya, aku—Kagamine Rin—dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Tokyo. Memang sejak lama aku menderita leukemia yang cukup akut ini.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Rin-chan!" seorang perempuamenghampiriku.

"Selamat pagi, Miku-san!" aku membalas sapaannya. Dia adalah Miku Hatsune perawat di rumah sakit ini.

Miku tertawa. "Pagi? Biasanya kamu selalu melihat jam, kenapa tidak hari ini?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya jadi kuliriklah jam dinding di dinding hadapanku. Jam 12! Segitu lamakah aku tidur?

"Ahaha, maksudku selamat siang!" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, segeralah makan dan minum obatmu! Kamu tidak ingin terlihat seperti baru bangun kan saat jam 2?" Miku menyodorkanku nampan berisi makan siangku dan tentunya beberapa obat di sampingnya.

"Betul!" aku menerima nampan tersebut.

Jam 2? Kalian tunggu saja!

* * *

_Tik dan Tok_.

Bunyi jarum detik pada jam dinding membuat ujung bibirku semakin tertarik keatas.

Semakin dekat jarum panjang ke angka 12 semakin membuat jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Santai saja, Rin-chan, kamu bertemu dia setiap hari kan?" kata dokterku, Kaito-sensei.

"Sensei betul… tapi aku sangat tidak sabar!" aku menyengir.

"Lihat Rin!" Miku-san menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.

Ah! Ini dia yang kutunggu!

_Sreg!_

Bunyi yang selalu kutunggu.

"Rin!"

Panggilannya yang berputar di kepalaku.

Sosoknya yang tersenyum di depan pintu membuatku selalu memanggilnya,

"Len!"

Dia adalah Kagami Len, orang yang berstatus sebagai orang yang aku sangat sayangi.

"Lihat aku membawa bunga untukmu!" seru Len.

Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia orang yang kelewat baik, setiap hari dia datang pada pukul 2.

"Terimakasih Len! Tapi… kalau kamu terus membawakanku bunga ruanganku akan penuh bunga!" aku tersenyum padanya.

Pukul 2 adalah waktu pulang sekolah di sekolah kami. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung ke sini.

Len menaruh bunga tersebut di meja samping tempat tidurku. "Kamu benar, jadi besok-besok kamu mau kubawakan apa?"

"Terserah Len saja!" aku menyengir.

Ya, aku menyukainya. Amat sangat menyukainya.

"Baiklah!" Len mengambil kursi dan duduk di sampingku. "Besok kamu akan kubawakan jeruk! Kamu suka kan?"

_Ah, Len… aku harap waktu berhenti._

* * *

**Tokyo, 20 - 10 - 20xx, 14:20.**

"Kamu juga suka kan film ini?" Len menunjukkanku sebuah kaset film baru.

"Iya, Gumi merupakan aktris yang berbakat!" aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pasang ya!"

"Rin-chan," Kaito-sensei memanggilku.

"Keadaanmu mulai membaik lho!" jelas Kaito-sensei.

"Benarkah?"

"Syukurlah Rin!" Len tersenyum. "Kapan Rin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Belum sepenuhnya Rin sembuh, tapi mulai minggu depan dia bisa pulang," Kaito-sensei juga ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat Rin-chan!" Miku-san tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Bahkan berita bahagia ini tidak bisa membuatku tertawa. _Kenapa?_

"Kenapa Rin …?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Len.

"Aku lebih baik tidak pulang, ya kan?" aku berusaha tersenyum lagi.

"Rin! Kamu harusnya bahagia bisa melihat luar sana lagi! Berjalan di tengah kota dan melihat Tokyo sekarang!" Len meneriakiku.

"Mau pulang ke mana? Aku tidak punya keluarga di sini!" aku hendak meneteskan air mata.

Betul, Ayah, Ibu, serta Kakakku berada di luar negri. Mereka memang membiayaiku, tapi mereka tidak pernah memedulikanku. Mereka bilang aku hanya anak yang merepotkan. Ya, asal mereka tahu, aku juga kerepotan dengan penyakitku sendiri!

"Rumahku adalah rumah sakit ini, Miku-san adalah Ibuku dan Kaito-sensei Ayahku. Aku tidak punya tempat selain disini," aku menatap Len. Miku-san dan Kaito-sensei berwajah merah saat kukatakan hal tersebut.

"Maaf Rin…" Len menunduk. "Tapi izinkan aku untuk membawamu keliling Tokyo sehari!"

"Keliling Tokyo?"

"Ya! Adakah tempat yang ingin kamu datangi? Aku akan mengajakmu kesana!" Len bersikeras.

"Tapi itu hanya merepotkan kamu kan? Lagipula penyakitku bisa kambuh kapan saja,"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Aku ingin melihat Rin tertawa lagi, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia! Aku ingin berjalan berdua denganmu!"

_Terimakasih Len, perkataanmu sangat berarti._

"Jadi kita mau lanjut menonton ini?" Len kembali menunjukkan kaset film tadi.

"Tentunya!"

_Ah, aku kembali berharap waktu akan berhenti._

_Aku tidak ingin waktu berjalan merenggut tubuhku ini._

* * *

**Tokyo, 27 - 10 - 20xx, 10:30.**

"Tunggu Rin-chan! Rambutmu masih berantakan tahu!" Miku memberhentikanku yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak punya banyak rambut tahu! Aku akan memakai topi ini kok!" Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku. "Lagipula aku kan hanya pergi ke Tokyo Tower bersama Len tak perlu repot-repot."

"Tapi ini kencan pertamamu dengan dia kan?" Kaito-sensei mendukung Miku-san.

"Ke … Kencan? Siapa yang mau kencan?" mukaku langsung memerah.

"Jelas-Jelas kamulah Rin-chan! Len itu sangat menyayangimu lho!" Miku-san menyeringai lebar.

"Dia bilang ingin jalan berdua denganmu, lucunya!" Kaito-sensei menertawakan kata-kata Len minggu lalu.

"He … Hey! Dia hanya ingin mengantarku melihat Tokyo kan?" aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Tetap saja dia menyukaimu!" mereka berdua berkata bersamaan.

"Huuh, kalian berdua memang cocok," aku balik mengejek Miku-san dan Kaito-sensei.

"Kalian berdua juga cocok!" Miku-san tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Sreg_

"Rin! Kamu sudah siap?" Len datang tiba-tiba.

"A … Ah! Sudah kok!" aku berkata dengan panik menyadari baru saja kita membicarakan Len.

"Yuk! Kamu sedang merasa oke kan?" Len menanyakan kondisiku.

"Oke kok!" aku menyengir.

"Kami berangkat!" Len berkata sambil menarikku keluar.

"Maaf ya aku berpenampilan seperti ini," aku berkata kecil.

"Kamu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, Rin!" Len tersenyum lebar.

* * *

_Andai aku tidak sakit Len._

_Mungkin setiap hari aku bisa bersamamu._

_Berjalan seperti layaknya orang kencan._

"Pemandangannya bagus kan, Rin?" Len menunjuk ke arah luar. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Len sekarang mengajakku naik ke atas Tokyo Tower. Tadi aku diajak pergi ke berbagai café hingga berbagai toko.

Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berkeliling dan melihat pemandangan.

"Kamu senang, Rin?" Len bertanya.

"Sangat!" jawabku. Ya, sangat senang hingga…

Kepalaku mulai terasa pening dan badanku serasa akan ambruk.

"Rin?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan perasaan buruk. "Ya?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Len bermuka khawatir. "Kalau kamu lelah, kita kembali ke rumah sakit yuk?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan! Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan!" aku memaksakan tersenyum. "Lihat! Bagaimana kalau membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Miku-san dan Kaito-sensei?" kataku mengalihkan perhatian sambil menunjuk toko oleh-oleh.

_Maaf Len._

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Len kembali bertanya.

"Lihat aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tubuhku ambruk.

_Maaf Len, aku berbohong._

Yang kuingat terakhir adalah suara Len memanggilku.

_Maaf Len, aku hanya merepotkanmu._

* * *

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku _masih_ di ruang putih berbau obat.

"Rin!" suara yang tak asing kerap memanggilku.

Aku memutar kepalaku ke kanan untuk melihat si pemanggil.

"Rin!" ia kembali memanggilku. Air mata berlinang dari matanya jatuh ke pipinya.

"… Len?" aku mencoba memanggilnya.

"Rin…!" dia memanggilku lagi, mukanya terlihat sangat lega melihatku.

Kulirik jam dinding di hadapanku.

**21:00**. Len masih di sini?

"Maaf Len… Maaf Len…" aku mengulang-ngulang kata tersebut.

"Maaf untuk apa Rin? Akulah yang meminta maaf karena memaksamu pergi…" Len menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf aku berbohong padamu… maaf aku merepotkanmu… maaf aku seperti ini…" air mata kini tak malu-malu keluar dengan deras dari mataku.

"Leukemianya semakin akut…" Kaito-sensei berkata dengan muka masam.

Len menunduk. "Kenapa?" ucapnya.

Len bangkit dan berdiri ke depan Kaito-sensei. "Sensei! Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa keadaan Rin membaik! Kenapa sekarang malah tambah akut? Apa kau hanya berbohong? Apa kau pantas disebut dokter jika berbohong?"

"Len?" aku memanggilnya.

Len tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Kaito-sensei. Badan Len langsung lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Maaf…"

Kaito-sensei mengusap kepalanya. "Aku mengerti kamu sangat memperhatikan Rin, aku berterimakasih akan hal itu. Tapi, kanker Rin bisa kambuh kapan saja tanpa pengendalianku, dan tentunya aku minta maaf karena pemeriksaanku tidak akurat."

"Jadi Rin harus dirawat berapa lama lagi?" Len bertanya.

"Soal itu…" Miku-san menatapku prihatin.

"Rin kemungkinan harus pindah ke rumah sakit besar di luar Tokyo," Kaito-sensei berkata dengan berat hati.

"Diluar Tokyo? Jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Rin?" Len langsung bangkit.

"Sayangnya, betul." kata Miku-san segan.

"Kalau itu agar Rin cepat sembuh—"

"—Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini!" aku keluar dari tempat tidur dan berpegangan pada tangan Len.

"Rin-chan? Kembali ke tempat tidurmu!" kata Miku-san memegangiku.

"Aku… aku tidak punya penjenguk lagi selain Len! Keluargaku bahkan tidak peduli padaku! Aku tidak akan dirawat lagi oleh kalian berdua di sana!" air mataku kembali turun. "Apa kalian pikir… apa kalian pikir aku akan bahagia di sana?"

"Rin…" Len memelukku.

"Tolonglah… biarkan aku di sini…" aku memohon dalam tangisku.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku!" Kaito-sensei tersenyum padaku.

"Terimakasih sensei!" aku tersenyum balik padanya.

_Kalian memang yang terbaik_.

* * *

**Tokyo, 01 - 11 - 20xx, 13:50.**

Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.

Apa lagi yang aku tunggu? Tentunya pukul 2!

_Sreg_

"Len!" aku memanggilnya.

"Ahaha maaf aku bukan Len!" kata Miku-san yang ternyata membawakanku obat.

"Huuh, habis ini kan mendekati jam 2!" aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

_Sreg_

"Len!" aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Eh? Maaf, ini cuma aku! Hahaha," ternyata itu adalah Kaito-sensei.

"Ah, Len lama sekali!" aku kembali menggembungkan pipiku.

"Siapa yang lama?" seseorang mencubit pipiku. "Aku datang 1 menit lebih awal lho!"

"Len!" aku memanggilnya. Ya! Tak salah lagi ini Len!

"Aku membawakanmu komik baru lho!" Len mengeluarkan sebuah kantong dari toko buku.

"Terimakasih Len!" aku dengan senang mengambil kantong plastik itu.

"Oiya Rin, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Len berkata dengan senang.

"Kejutan? Apa?" aku berkata senang.

"Besok akan kukasih!" Len menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kejutan yang akan kuberikan hanya untukmu! Makanya tunggu saja!"

"Huuh, baiklah!" aku juga menjulurkan lidahku. "Janji lho?"

"Janji kok!"

_Kejutan Len yang belum tersampaikan padaku._

_Apakah akan tersampaikan?_

* * *

**Tokyo, 02 - 11 - 20xx, 13:55.**

Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu.

lagi-lagi dan lagi aku menunggunya.

"Kamu terlihat senang hari ini, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku-san.

"Hehehe, apakah aku terlihat begitu?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Hari ini Len akan memberikanku sebuah kejutan!"

"Wah, kejutan apa tuh?" tanya Kaito-sensei.

"Aku tidak tahu lah! Namanya juga kejutan!" aku menyengir.

Kulirik lagi jam dinding di hadapanku dengan tidak sabar.

**14:00**!

Tapi belum ada ketukan pintu dan belum ada panggilan darinya.

Berkali-kali kulirik pintu tapi Len kerap tak kunjung datang.

"Len mana…?" tanyaku heran.

"Mungkin saja telat," jawab Kaito-sensei santai.

"Len tidak pernah telat!" aku membantahnya.

"Tunggu saja, Rin-chan," kata Miku-san.

"Baiklah…" aku meremas selimutku.

* * *

**21:00**

_Sayangnya Len tak kunjung datang._

* * *

**Tokyo, 05 - 11 - 20xx, 14:30.**

_Tiga hari._

Ya tiga hari, Len tidak kunjung menemuiku.

_Sreg_

"Len!" aku berteriak senang.

Ternyata itu adalah Miku-san. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Rin-chan…" muka Miku-san terlihat masam.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Len…" Miku-san berlinang air mata.

"Ada apa dengan Len? Miku-san?" aku memaksa Miku-san menjawab.

"**Len meninggal dalam kecelakaan**," kata Miku-san terisak.

"A … Apa? Kamu bohong kan Miku-san…?" aku berharap ini bercanda.

Miku-san menggeleng. "Dia tertabak di perjalanannya kesini…"

Air mataku tidak tertahankan.

_Len ini bohong kan?_

* * *

**Tokyo, 06 - 11 - 20xx, 10:30.**

"Rin-chan!" teriak Miku-san melihatku berdiri di atas kursi untuk mengambil jam dinding. "Cepat turun dari situ! Nanti kamu jatuh!"

"Tidak! Tidak sebelum Len datang! Lihat saja jika jam ini menunjukkan pukul 2, Len pasti akan datang! Aku yakin!" aku mengambil jam tersebut dan memutar pada tombol di belakang jam tersebut agar jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 2.

"Rin-chan…" Miku-san memegangiku yang hampir jatuh. "Len tidak akan datang…"

"Pasti! Len sudah berjanji padaku! Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi!"

"Rin—"

"—Tunggu saja, Miku-san! Beberapa detik lagi Len akan memanggil namaku!" aku memotong pembicaraan Miku-san.

"Beberapa detik lagi!" lanjutku.

_Tidak ada yang datang._

"Rin-chan… Len sudah meninggal, kamu harus terima itu, Len tidak akan tenang jika kamu masih seperti ini," Miku-san terlihat khawatir.

"Ahhhh! Tidak!" aku melempar jam dinding tersebut hingga rusak.

"Rin-chan… ini," Kaito-sensei menghampiriku dan memberikanku bungkusan kado beserta surat.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Keluarga Kagami ingin aku memberikan ini padamu," kata Kaito-sensei.

"Keluarganya Len!" seruku kaget.

"Ya, katanya Len menggenggam ini di saat kecelakaan itu. Katanya, ia bermaksud memberikan ini padamu." Jelas Kaito-sensei.

Dengan cepat aku membuka kertas kado tersebut dan melihat kotak yang tadinya terbungkus rapih di kertas kado warna kuning bergambar jeruk tadi.

_Apakah ini… kejutan dari Len?_

"Wah…!" Miku-san berkata takjub melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah cincin. Ya, sebuah cincin sederhana yang indah yang sekarang tersematkan di jari manisku.

Dengan masih tidak percaya, kubuka surat tersebut.

* * *

_Dear Rin,_

_Maukah kamu menjadi milikku?_

_Love Len,_

* * *

Air mataku menetes, menetes deras. Kapan air mata ini akan berhenti?

"Aku mau Len... sangat mau…" aku terisak di pelukkan Miku-san.

_Aku merindukanmu, Len._

_Kamu di mana?_

* * *

**Tokyo, 10 - 11 - 20xx, 16:45.**

"Rin-chan, ini obatmu!" Miku-san menaruh obatku di meja di samping kasurku.

"Ya, terimakasih Miku-san," aku tersenyum.

Sejak kejadian itu aku sulit tersenyum. Walapun, aku sangat bahagia setiap melihat cincin di jari manisku. Tapi, aku tetap merindukannya, merindukan sosok Len yang selalu di sampingku.

"Wah!" Miku-san berteriak senang. "Salju, Rin-chan!"

Aku tersenyum melihat salju di hari yang bisa dibilang masih awal November.

Sebenarnya, keadaanku memburuk sejak tadi pagi. Suhu dingin membuatku semakin buruk. Namun, aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit tersebut saat di hadapan orang lain.

"Dulu, aku sering bermain bermain salju bersama Len. Setiap pulang, kami akan selalu dimarahi karena kelamaan," ceritaku.

"Rin-chan… aku keluar ya?" Miku-san keluar dari kamarku.

_Len, aku masih_ _sangat_ _merindukanmu._

* * *

"Rin…" sebuah suara memanggilku.

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku.

"Rin…" panggilnya lagi. Aku mengenal suara ini…

Aku membuka kelopak mataku sedikit lagi.

"Rin…" panggilnya lagi. Suara ini…

"Len!" aku bangun dan kaget melihatnya di sampingku.

"Hai Rin!" Len tersenyum padaku.

"Len! Kamu masih hidup kan? Berita itu hanya bohong kan?" aku memeluk Len senang dan menangis di pelukannya.

Len tersenyum. "Aku datang menjemputmu Rin."

"Kemana?" tanyaku keluar dari kasurku.

Badanku terasa ringan tidak seperti tadi. Rasanya, penyakitku hilang.

"Pergi bersamaku," katanya.

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Len tertawa. "Hahaha, maaf membuatmu menunggu," Len mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku menyambut tangannya dan pergi.

_Karena aku pasti akan menunggumu,_

_Bahkan hingga __**Seribu Tahun.**_

* * *

**Epilog**

"Rin-chan! Waktunya makan malam!" Miku memasuki ruang Rin bersama Kaito.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau tidak bangun aku habiskan nih makanannya!" ledek Miku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin-chan…?" Miku mendekati kasur Rin. "Ri … Rin-chan! Kaito-sensei!"

Kaito langusng mengecek leher tubuh Rin yang sebenarnya sudah dingin.

Kaito menggeleng. Miku meneteskan air matanya hingga deras di pelukan Kaito.

"Sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama Len di atas sana,"

**-This is The End-**

* * *

**A/N for sasya:**

**BOCAAHH :p this fanfiction is officially ended! And it's for you! Haappppyyy Birthdaaay yaap, semoga makin makin makin makin terus makan makan yah xP omg ini lewat lama banget yaa ;;3;; ultah lo tanggal 18 awakakaakakakak okay sorry.._..**

**Thankyou for your presence in my life and all the time that you helped me!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**FIRST ATTEMPT ON ANGST KAWAN! Feelnya ga kerasa ya? ;;3;; bikinnya Cuma tiga hari sih, tapi magernya itulho lol**

**Etto~ Next update is… I dunno orz lagi mau mulai suatu fic yang udah mepet banget waktu deadlinenya orz tapi pengen update [Substitute Dad] juga orz jadi ya antara dua fic itu~**

_**Review? Kritik, Saran, Flame? Diperbolehkan!**_

_**Thank's for reading!**_


End file.
